mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Marquardt
Nate 'The Great' Marquardt is a retired middleweight and welterweight fighter competing in the UFC, as well as a former Strikeforce welterweight champion. He is also best-known as a former longtime UFC middleweight contender and a former two-time middleweight King of Pancrase. End of Marquardt's First UFC Middleweight Run Marquardt most recently faced Rousimar Palhares, defeating him via slightly controversial first round TKO. Marquardt mafe a quick turnaround to replace Vitor Belfort against Yushin Okami to decide the next middleweight number-one contender who will face off against the winner of Belfort vs. Anderson Silva. Okami won a narrow unanimous decision and the title shot. He was next set to replace Chael Sonnen to face Yoshihiro Akiyama. Akiyama was injured a few weeks before the bout. Dan Miller stepped in as a replacement. Marquardt won via hard-fought unanimous decision. Drop to 170 and Release Marquardt next dropped down to welterweight and he was set to make his welterweight debut against dangerous striker Anthony Johnson. Johnson was injured and Rick Story stepped in to face Marquardt less than a month after he defeated welterweight contender Thiago Alves. Marquardt pulled out of the fight right before the weigh-ins due to not being medically cleared to continue cutting weight. He was replaced on a single day's notice by Charlie Brenneman. Marquardt was also cut from the UFC as a result. Marquardt was rejected by other promotions such as Strikeforce and Bellator. He soon signed with an upstart British promotion called BAMMA. After a long hiatus, Marquardt signed to make his BAMMA debut against fellow UFC veteran Yoshiyuki Yoshida in a bout that would determine the first-ever BAMMA welterweight champion. The bout was in limbo for a long time until Marquardt finally broke away from BAMMA. Strikeforce Marquardt then signed with the Zuffa minor league promotion Strikeforce, and he next made his debut for the vacant Strikeforce welterweight title against undefeated contender Tyron Woodley. Marquardt knocked out Woodley in the fourth round with a beautiful combination of standing elbows and punches to become the second Strikeforce welterweight champion. Marquardt next signed to defend his title against prospect Tarec Saffiedine in the main event of Strikeforce's last show. The fight would effectively be the final Strikeforce fight. Saffiedine dominated Marquardt for the full five rounds, punishing Marquardt's left leg with brutally targeted leg kicks. The judges handed Saffiedine a dominant unanimous decision and the final Strikeforce welterweight title. Marquardt was battered but not beaten and stated he would "not give up." Back to the UFC at 170 After recovering Marquardt stepped in to return to the UFC to replace Johny Hendricks against Jake Ellenberger in a huge opportunity. Ellenberger brutally knocked out Marquardt in the first round. After a significant layoff of several months, Marquardt was next linked to rumors in June 2013 of a fight with former Bellator middleweight champion Hector Lombard. Lombard made short work of the veteran Marquardt knocking him out quickly in the very first round. Return to 185 After a significant hiatus Marquardt signed to return to the UFC at middleweight against former light-heavyweight against James Te-Huna. Fights *Nate Marquardt vs. Yves Edwards *Nate Marquardt vs. Kazuo Misaki 1 - The fight was for Pancrase, and ended with Kazuo Misaki breaking his arm. *Nate Marquardt vs. Ivan Salaverry - The fight was Marquardt's UFC debut. *Nate Marquardt vs. Dean Lister - The two had met before in Abu Dhabi submission grappling competition. Dean Lister had submitted Marquardt. *Anderson Silva vs. Nate Marquardt - The fight was for the middleweight title with Anderson Silva defending. *Thales Leites vs. Nate Marquardt *Nate Marquardt vs. Martin Kampmann *Nate Marquardt vs. Wilson Gouveia *Nate Marquardt vs. Demian Maia - Demian Maia came into the fight undefeated in his MMA career, and it was his first loss. *Nate Marquardt vs. Chael Sonnen - The fight was for the number-one contendership in the middleweight division. The fight was a huge upset with Chael Sonnen taking a dominant unanimous decision over the highly favored Marquardt. *Nate Marquardt vs. Rousimar Palhares - There was slight controversy and accusations of greasing from Rousimar Palhares, but they were found to be false and Palhares apologized afterwards. *Yushin Okami vs. Nate Marquardt - The fight was to decide the number-one contender in the UFC middleweight division. *Nate Marquardt vs. Dan Miller - Dan Miller was a late replacement for Yoshihiro Akiyama. *Nate Marquardt vs. Tyron Woodley - The fight was for the Strikeforce welterweight title vacated by Nick Diaz. The fight was also the Strikeforce and welterweight debut of UFC veteran Marquardt. It was Marquardt's first fight in a year and a half. The fight was Tyron Woodley's first loss and it was a candidate for Knockout of the Year for 2012. *Tarec Saffiedine vs. Nate Marquardt - The fight was for the Strikeforce welterweight title with Marquardt defending. *Hector Lombard vs. Nate Marquardt - The fight was the welterweight debut of Hector Lombard. *Brad Tavares vs. Nate Marquardt *Kelvin Gastelum vs. Nate Marquardt *Nate Marquardt vs. CB Dollaway *Thiago Santos vs. Nate Marquardt Category:Kings of Pancrase Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Strikeforce welterweight champions Category:Retired fighters